


Nameless

by kiyala



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rei goes to an anonymous sex club to get Shougo out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



There are no speakers at the back of the club but it doesn't matter, because the music's loud enough that it travels anyway. Rei can feel the thumping bass as it shakes its way through the walls and he leans back, taking a deep breath.

On most nights, the loud music would be enough to give him a headache but he needs this right now. He needs the beat in his chest, thumping hard enough to cover up the way his heart is racing. The blindfold covering his eyes is thick; he knows there's a light on in the room but he can't even see a hint of it through the material. There's nothing to do but wait and hope that he isn't kept waiting for long. 

The door creaks as it opens and Rei goes still, his breath catching in his throat as he listens carefully. There's a soft click as the door is shut and then silence. Rei draws a shaky breath, hating that he's so nervous. This is meant to be anonymous, meaningless, quick and dirty and done almost as quickly as it begins, but none of that changes the fact that this is first time here. He feels exposed, even with all of his clothes on, and he hates it.

He hears the shuffle of his partner's shoes over the carpet, then a light touch to his shoulder. Their hand is warm through the material of Rei's business shirt, then warmer still as it cups his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. 

It's a brief kiss hello and Rei relaxes against the wall, letting his partner kiss him again. The hand on his cheek goes to his hair, tugging gently. Rei sighs, tilting his head back just as his partner's thumb strokes along his jaw. 

There's a quiet, thoughtful hum and then his partner's kissing him again, stepping closer so that their bodies are pressed together. They're both hard and Rei could easily rock his hips, grinding against his partner's thigh if not for the fact that he's being held still against the wall, his partner still intent on kissing him. 

"Hey," Rei mutters, when they finally pull apart, breathless and impatient. He blocks his mouth with his hand, frowning when he gets a kiss to the centre of his palm. "That's enough. I'm not here because I want you to kiss me."

All he gets in reply is a quiet chuckle, but his partner takes a step back. It's not far, but it's enough to give Rei a bit of breathing space and that's all he needs right now. He reaches to his tie to undo it, but his partner beats him to it, untying it with ease. He's kissed before he can protest about his tie being dropped to the floor, but then his shirt is being unbuttoned too and he can deal with the kissing when they're actually getting somewhere. 

He's disappointed when his pants don't follow his shirt, but the rustle of clothing tells him that his partner's undressing too, and he doesn't mind this kind of waiting. It makes him think, very briefly, of waiting as Shougo strips, but he pushes the thought from his mind as soon as it comes. He's not here to think about Shougo, he's here for the exact opposite reason. 

It's been a month and a half since he's seen Shougo. He's in London with the rest of his band, working on an album and in that time, Rei hasn't had the urge to sleep with anyone else even once. It happens sometimes, when he's busy, when he doesn't want to go to the effort of finding someone to warm his bed for the night. Except sometimes, regardless of the work he has to do, he'll start feeling lonely. He'll actually start missing Shougo, and that's not how things work. It's not how they work, so there's only one thing for Rei to do about it. 

The warm hands return to Rei's skin, pinching his nipples gently. Rei arches, his lips parting with a gasp. His partner is ready with another kiss and Rei is about to pull away, but then the hands on his chest slide further down. Rei hums approvingly as he's stroked through his pants, and then again when his belt is undone, along with his fly. 

They kiss again and Rei doesn't mind at all this time, their arms around each other as he's slowly led across the room and to the bed in the corner. The backs of his legs touch the edge of the bed and he lies back. His partner doesn't follow just yet, pulling Rei's pants off first. Then they crawl on top of Rei, pressing him down into the mattress, both of them finally naked. Rei wraps his legs around his partner's hips, rocking insistently, pleased when he gets the same in return, when he feels long fingers wrapping around both of their cocks, pumping slowly. 

"Fuck me," Rei murmurs, and he gets a kiss to his neck for it. Firmly, he adds, "Wear a condom."

With another kiss, to Rei's lips this time, his partner gets up. Rei turns around, holding himself up on all fours. "I want you to fuck me like this."

Rei hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and then a bottle being uncapped. His partner touches his hip in warning before spreading him open. Instead of the fingers that Rei is expecting, there's a tongue licking across his entrance.

"Sh—" Rei cuts himself off, biting his lower lip forcefully, his memory throwing him back to the night before Shougo left. He'd spread Rei open and eaten him out for so long that he was a shaking, pleading mess before Shougo would fuck him, and the memory carries none of the embarrassment, but all of the pleasure. 

His partner keeps going, licking into Rei and then adding a lubed finger to stretch him open a little further. Rei digs his fingers into the bedsheets beneath him, biting his lip to keep himself from whimpering. 

Still, his partner seems to understand, because they doesn't tease for long. They finish preparing Rei and then gently push him down to lie flat on his stomach.

"I said—" Rei begins, but cuts himself off as his partner pushes into him bit by bit, until they're all the way in. This time, the whimper leaves Rei's throat before he can hold it back. He's forgotten how good it feels to be filled like this and with their position, his partner can fuck him deeper. He doesn't have the leverage to thrust back, but whoever he's with, they seem to know what they're doing. Right now, he's happy to let them do as they please.

True to Rei's expectations, he's fucked hard, just the way he needs. The bed creaks beneath them but neither of them care. Rei moans, praise and encouragement spilling from his lips the way it never would if he was with Shougo. A sudden thrill of pleasure runs through him at the thought of praising Shougo like this and the name comes out unbidden, a desperate moan that has his partner stuttering to a halt. 

"Don't stop," Rei snaps, and that does the trick. This is meant to be anonymous anyway, Rei thinks as his partner picks up their pace. It doesn't matter if he moans the wrong name. Nobody's going to know and besides, Shougo is on a different continent entirely. He isn't going to find out.

And if Rei moans his name again and again, shouting it as he comes, Shougo isn't going to know about that either.

His partner comes with a quiet grunt, leaving Rei to lie in the bed as they get dressed. They leave with one last kiss pressed to Rei's forehead, and then the door clicks shut behind them on their way out.

Rei doesn't take his blindfold off until he's counted another sixty seconds, just in case. His clothes are in a pile for him and he wipes himself off, dressing himself.

Shougo will be home in a couple of weeks, and everything will go back to normal. Rei is looking forward to that. Not because he'll have Shougo around but because then, at least, he won't feel so strangely lonely.

He shakes his head, leaving the club through the back so he isn't seen. It's a short drive to his apartment and he doesn't bother turning the lights on as he gets inside, toeing his shoes off at the door and padding to his bedroom, too tired to shower or change into his pyjamas. 

He's about to get into bed when he realises that there's somebody already in it. He turns his bedside lamp on, squinting against the light as Shougo grins up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Surprise," Shougo replies, patting the bed beside him. "We finished recording early so we came home tonight. Thought I'd drop by."

Pushing the sudden guilt away, Rei pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"I didn't come here for sex." Shougo is still wearing the same carefree smile as always. Rei isn't sure if he wants to punch Shougo or kiss him. 

"Then leave," Rei huffs, stripping down to his boxers and getting into bed anyway.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Well, now you've seen me." Rei lies on his side, watching Shougo. "Now you can go."

"I'll go in the morning," Shougo replies, yawning loudly. "I just flew in from London and it was a long, tiring flight. I want to sleep."

Rei huffs with irritation, but doesn't argue, turning the lamp off. "Then stop talking and go to sleep."

It doesn't occur to Rei that he isn't the only one who smells of sex until he's about to fall asleep.

It takes him another week to realise why.


End file.
